It's Fault
by hellohaybyby
Summary: kau perusak segalanya, Segala rencana bahagia yang telah aku susun, hancur begitu saja karena mu. Kau hanyalah anak pembawa sial dalam hidupku. Aku bukan ayahmu dan berhenti mengganggu hidupku. -Oh Sehun "kau membohongiku Sehun-na? siapa anak itu sehun? Katakan..." -Xi luhan "Appa...Daehan rindu appa... " - Daehan


Maincast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, (Oh) Daehan, Park Chanyeol,Byun Baekhyun,Kang Min Hwa, Etc.

Genre : Sad family, angst, romance.

Rating : T-M (GS)

Sesuai judulnya, ini ff ceritanya tentang family life, rada-rada sad, angst gimana gitu, jadi kalau masih maksa buat baca ya silahkan, tapi jangan lupa tinggalkan komentar kalian. Satu lagi siapin kresek buat muntah...

Oh ya...untuk beberapa cerita sebelumnya yang udah lama gk aku update,mungkin dalam waktu dekat akan ada yang aku lanjutin. Jadi tunggu aja ya...

Hujan mengguyur seluruh wilayah Daegu,. Entah mengapa hujan tiba-tiba saja turun, padahal sejak pagi cuaca terasa sangat terik. Membuat beberapa aktifitas harus terhambat karenanya. Termasuk perjalanan kereta menuju Seoul itu harus tertunda sejenak.

Wanita paruh baya itu memperhatikan seorang anak kecil yang tengah duduk disampingnya, sesekali mengusap kepala sang anak dengan sayang.

Ada rasa prihatin dari sepasang mata tua itu ketika menatap sang anak yang telah ia rawat sejak kecil bersamanya.

"Sebentar lagi hujan reda, kereta akan segera berangkat, dan kita akan segera sampai Seoul. "

Anak lelaki kecil itu mendongak, menatap wanita yang tadi berbicara kepadanya dengan tatapan sendu. Ahn Moo Yeon, ahjumma panti yang telah merawatnya sejak kecil.

"Daehan tidak mau pergi ahjumma, Daehan mau disini saja bersama ahjumma"

Anak itu berbicara seolah memohon, jari-jari mungilnya saling meremas satu sama lain, menandakan ia benar-benar gugup dan ada guratan rasa takut diwajah sayu sang anak.

"Daehan.. Daehan takut ahjumma"

Satu tetes air mata menetes dari kedua mata sipit sang anak. Membuat wanita paruh baya itu semakin tak tega, dan merengkuh sang anak kedalam pelukanya.

"Nak... Jangan menangis, ahjumma melakukan ini demi kebaikan dan kebahagiaan sayang"

Bisa ia rasakan tangan anak itu memeluknya dengan erat, tubuhnya pun bergetar hebat.

Ia lepaskan pelukan itu dengan perlahan, dan menghapus sisa air mata dipipi anak itu.

"Nak...Daehan harus pergi. Di Seoul sana, Appa Daehan telah menunggu, Daehan akan bertemu appa, appa yang selama ini Daehan cari, Appa yang selama ini selalu ada di mimpi Daehan, Impian Daehan bertemu dengan appa akan terwujud, disana nanti Daehan akan bahagia dengan Appa Daehan,Appa Daehan orang baik, pasti dia akan sayang sekali sama Daehan"

Diam, hanya itu reaksi sang anak. Diam menatap selembar foto yang ia keluarkan dari saku mantelnya. Foto seorang lelaki yang mempunyao paras hampir serupa dengan dirinya,lelaki dalam foto itu memakai setelan tuxsedo dengan tampilan yang rapi dan menawan.

Wanita paruh baya itu memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan sang anak.

"kau lihatkan, itu appa mu nak. Bukankah dia sangat tampan? Hidungnya, matanya, bibirnya semuanya sama seperti Daehan, tampan. Mengapa Daehan jadi berubah pikiran seperti ini nak? Apa Daehan sudah tidak mau bertemu appa?? Appa juga pasti sangat merindukan Daehan. Sama seperti Daehan, Appa disana juga pasti sangat ingin bertemu dengan Daehan, Appa juga pasti sangat rindu juga dengan Daehan. Daehan jangan takut, disana nanti akan ada Appa yang akan merawat dan membahagiakan Daehan, Appa yang akan menggantikan tugas ahjumma, untuk merawat Daehan. Karena Appa lah yang lebih berhak merawat Daehan. kau akan tumbuh dengan baik jika bersama Appa mu nak "

"Tapi kenapa bukan appa saja yang menjemput Daehan ahjumma? kenapa tidak appa saja yang mencari daehan? hiks.. Jika benar appa sayang sama Daehan seharusnya sudhh dari dulu Appa menjemputku. appa jahat ahjumma..." airmata telah membasahi wajah mungil anak berusia 5 tahun itu.

"Tidak nak, kau salah.. Daehan tidak boleh berfikit seperti itu. Appa tidak datang karena appa tidak tau jika daehan ada disini. Mungkin selama ini Appa juga mencari daehan kemana mana tapi tapi mungkin Appa daehan tidak tau kalau Daehan tinggal bersama ahjumma kan?seperti yang pernah ahjumma ceritakan waktu itu. Appa pasti sangat senang ketika melihat Daehan datang namti.Daehan... Ingin sekolah kan? Seperti teman-teman. Nanti di Seoul, Daehan akan bersekolah, Daehan juga akan punya banyak teman, kau bisa berjalan jalan kemana pun Daehan mau bersama appa nanti...ayolah nak, ini demi kebaikanmu"

Segala upaya, wanita paruh baya itu lakukan,agar sang anak didepanya mau menurut. Ia harus melakukan hal ini demi janjinya kepada almarhumah wanita yang telah melahirkan bocah berusia 5th tersebut.

"benarkah itu ahjumma?? Apa ahjumma tidak berbohong padaku? Lalu... Lalu bagaimana dengan Eomma? Eomma nanti akan sendiri disini jika Daehan pergi menyusul Appa. Eomma.. Akan kesepian Ahjumma..Eomma akan sendirian tanpa Daehan. kasihan Eomma... "

"ahjumma tidak berbohong sayang. Pergilah, kejar kebahagiaanmu, tentang eommamu, kau jangan khawatir, ahjumma disini yang akan tetap menemani dan menjaga eomma Daehan. Eomma akan selalu ada dihati Daehan, Daehan kan bisa mendoakan eomma di Seoul nanti. Asalkan kau juga harus janji, akan selalu menyimpan nama Eomma di Hati mu, sampai kapan pun, heum? "

Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk menunggu jawaban dari sang anak

Dan akhirnya Wanita itu tersenyum lega, ketika mendapat anggukan antusian dari sang anak. Segera ia membawa anak itu kedalam pelukanya dan mengucapkan beribu syukur dalam hatinya. Memejamkan matanya, memeluk tubuh kecil itu semakin erat dan hangat, seola olah ini menjadi pelukan dan pertemuan terakhir bagi mereka. Berat sebenarnya melepas seorang anak yang telah ia anggap sebagai cucunya sendiri ini. Tapi ia harus melakukannya. Demi sebuah janji.

"Min Hwa-ya... Hari ini aku akan menepati janjiku. Aku akan mengantarkan Dae Han ke Seoul, Menemui Ayahnya. Menjemput kebahagiaanya, seperti yang kamu harapkan selama ini. Keinginanmu agar putramu bertemu dengan orang yang telah membuatnya hadir didunia ini akan segera terwujud. Aku bersumpah setelah ini Dae Han akan bahagia. Kau bisa melihatnya dari atas sana Min Hwa-ya"

SEOUL

"GREP"

lelaki bersetelan jas kantor yang baru saja mengakhiri sambungan telefon dengan rekan bisnisnya itu terkejut ketika seseorang tiba-tiba memeluknya begitu erat dari belakang. Ia tersenyum simpul ketika mengenali siapa pemilik tangan putih mulus yang melingkar dipinggangnya itu.

"Chagi-ya"

Seru sang lelaki itu dengan nada sayang. Bukan berbalik untuk melihat si pelaku, lelaki itu justru menautkan kedua tanganya pada jemari sang wanita, mengusapnya dengan perlahan penuh sayang. Mengelus cincin tunangan yang tersemat di jari manis sang wanita sejak 1 tahun yang lalu.

Membiarkan sang wanita merapatkan tubuh mereka semakin dalam, seolah mencari kehangatan dibalik punggung pria pujaanya.

"Bogoshipo-yo nae sarang, Sehun oppa"

Ujar wanita cantik itu, dengan penuh kerinduan.

Sehun, lelaki tampan bertubuh tegap atletis itu membalikkan tubuhnya, mengganti posisi mereka, dengan membawa sang wanita pujaanya kedalam dekapan hangatnya. Membiarkan kepala sang gadis bersandar nyaman pada dada bidangnya. Sesekali kepalanya menunduk, dikecupnya kepala sang gadis dengan penuh cinta. Menghirup wangi shampo yang selama beberapa minggu ini sangat ia rindukan.

"Kenapa diam saja eoh??".

Tanya sang gadis, ketika lelaki yang tengah memeluknya itu tak kunjung membuka suara. Masih asik dengan kegiatanya yang memeluk dan menciumi puncak kepalanya berkali kali. Namun, ia tau meskipun lelaki itu diam, namun ia tengah menyalurkan rasa rindunya lewat pelukan hangat mereka dan ciuman kecil yang sesekali lelaki itu berikan padanya.

Sehun, lelaki itu memejamkan matanya sejenak, dengan tangan yang masih melingkar erat dipinggang sang pujaan hati. Ia tak bercaya, berminggu minggu terpisah dengan sang pujaan hati dan menahan rindu terlalu lama akhirnya semua itu terbayar saat tiba-tiba wanitanya pulang, tanpa sepengetahuanya.

"Ya Tuhan, sayangku... Aku benar-benar merindukanmu.. Kau tau?? "

"CUP"

Sehun melepas pelukan mereka, dan memberikan kecupan singkat dibibis sang kekasih.

"CUP"

"CUP"

"CUP"

"CUP"

bahkan bukan hanya dibibir, lelaki dengan bibir tipis itu juga memberikan kecupan ringan dihampir seluruh bagian wajah wanita cantiknya itu. Kebiasaannya ketika menyalurkan rindu pada sang kekasih. Sang wanita hanya bisa tersenyum geli atas tingkah sang kekasih yang menurutnya sangat kekanakan namun romantis itu.

"Aku pulang, apa oppa senang? "

Sang wanita mendongak, menatap wajah rupawan sang kekasih, yang kini juga menatapnya. Jari lentiknya ia arahkan mengusap permukaan wajah sang kekasih, mengusap kedua mata sendu yang selalu menjadi favoritnya.

"CUP"

bahkan jemarinya pun kini dihujani dengan beribu kecupan rindu oleh sang kekasih.

"apa ini masih belum bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi? Sangat... Aku sangat merindukanmu sayang. Kau pergi terlalu lama,kau tau,? "

Luhan, wanita itu tersenyum ketika memdengar nada bicara sang kekasih seperti anak kecil yang merengek pada sang ibu.

"Bogoshippo Chagiya, nae sarang, uri Luhan"

Sehun tersenyum tipis saat melihat wanita dihadapanya menikmati makan siangnya dengan lahap, seperti orang kelaparan. Ekspresi wanitanya ketika makan sungguh menggemaskan baginya. Mereka hampir seumuran tapi entah mengapa calon istrinya itu selalu nampak lebih muda belasan tahun darinya. Ia seperti telah bertunanga dengan remaja belasan tahun. Oh.. Dia selalu merasa tua bila berdekatan dengan wanita dihadapanya ini.

"Aku tidak mungkin bisa menghabiskan makanan ku ini bisa kau terus memegang sebelah tanganku oppa"

Sehun mengamati tanganya yang sedari tadi bertautan dengan tangan Luhan yang bebas, diatas meja. Bahkan ia tak sadar,ternyata sudah cukup lama ia tak melepas tautan tangan mereka.

"Cha buka mulutmu sayang, biar aku yang menyuapi tuan putriku yang cantik ini..aaaaaaaa"

Sehun mengambil sendok dipiring, dan mengambil daging yang telah dipotong kecil dari atas piring Sena. Mengarahkan potongan daging itu kemulut sang kekasih.

Ia tersenyum senang ketika wanita dihadapanya itu menerima suapanya dengan semangat. Bahkan sebelah jemari mereka masih saling bertautan.

"Hari ini... Aku ingin memanjakan wanita kesayanganku ini, jadi chaaaa... Buka mulutmu lagi sayang"

Sehun kembali mengambil potongan danging itu, ditambah dengan sedikit nasi.

Bersiap ingin memberi suapan kedua untuk kekasihnya.

"makanan dipiring oppa bahkan belum tersentuh sedikitpun sejak tadi"

Luhan mengarahkan pandanganya pada piring dihadapan Sehun yang masih penuh dengan makanan, belum berkurang sedikitpun.

Membuat wanita itu sedikit merasa bersalah, jika sudah menyangkut dirinya lelaki dihadapanya itu pasti akan lupa dengan diri sendiri.

"Melihatmu makan dengan lahap saja sudah membuatku kenyang sayang"

Bukan luluh, Luhan justru mencebikkan bibirnya tak suka mendengar jawaban kekasihnya itu.

"ck... Jawaban apa itu. Aku makan kau juga harus makan, bukan hanya kamu yang ingin memanjakan wanita kesayanganmu ini, tapi hari ini aku juga mau memanjakan pria pujaanku ini, jadi Cha... bukan mukutmu sayang, dan aaaaaa... "

Luhan melalukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan sang kekasih barusan. Mengambil sendoknya dan menyendok makanan diatas piring sang kekasih, menyuapi lelaki itu dengan perlahan.

Wanita itu tersenyum cerah ketika prianya menerima suapanya dengan semangat tanpa bantahan.

"uuuu... Pintarnya uri namja"

Seru Luhan sembari mengusap pipi Sehun yang tengah mengunyah dengan sayang.

Dengan telaten jemari lentik wanita itu membersihkan ujung bibir Sehun yang sedikit belepotan karena makanan.

Begitu seteruanya, saling menyuapi dan berbagi kemesraan, hingga tak terasa makanan dipiring mereka sudah hampir habis.

"eeehhmmm... "

Sehun berdehem ketika selesai dengan tegukan terakhir pada gelas minumnya. Mengubah suasana menjadi sedikit lebih serius.

Ia mengamati Luhan yang kini juga telah menyelesaikan acaran makan nya. Wanita itu mendongak, menatap sang kekasih yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang berubah serius ketika tau bahwa setelah ini pasti ada hal serius yang ingin lelakinya itu bicarakan.

"Oppa ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Kau sudah kembali, dan aku pastikan kau tak akan pergi kemanapun lagi setelah ini. Kurasa 2 tahun sudah lebih dari cukup untuk kita saling mengenal, dan memahami satu sama lain. Bahkan pertunangan Kita sudab hampir berjalan satu tahun. ini saatnya untuk kita membicarakan masalah pernikahan."

Luhan tersenyum simpul ketika tau arah pembicaraan mereka selanjutnya. Pernikahan. Ya sebuah pernikahan. Ia tak mungkin bisa menolak tentang hal ini, karena ia akui sudah terlalu lama ia menunda hal ini. Ia telah membuat lelaki dihadapanya ini menunggu terlalu lama, namun ia bersyukur sampai saat ini, detik ini lelaki itu masih menunggunya dengan setia, menghormati keputusanya ketika ia meminta izin pada sang pria untuk melanjutkan pendidikan S2 nya di Amerika. Membuatnya harus bolak balik meninggalkan prianya ini sendiri demi pendidikanya. Bahkan ketika dalam 2 atau 3 minggu sekali ia harus bolak balik korea selatan-amerika terkadang prianya itu mendampingi, dibalik jadwal kantornya yang suka super padat.

Mungkin kini memang saatnya untuk mewujudkan mimpi sang pria. Karena ia tau, pernikahan ini telah diinginkan Sehun sejak lama, bahkan ketika pertunangan mereka berjalan 2 bulan kata pernikahan sudah terucap dari bibir Sehun. Ia juga ingat ketika ia dalam masa melanjutkan study nya di amerika waktu lalu, pria itu juga lagi-lagi menawarkan pernikahan dengan alasan ia tak tega melihat Luhan hidup sendiri dinegara orang, jauh dari jangkauan dan pengawasanya. Bahkan alasan kekhawatiranya yang berkali lipat membuat pria itu pernah ngotot ingin pernikahan segera mungkin. Namun dengan kesabaran Luhan ia berhasil meluluhkan dan meyakinkan sang lelaki bahwa ia baik-baik saja meski dinegara orang sendiri, dan masih banyak lagi usaha yang dia lalukan untuk meluluhkan hati Sehun.

Bukan tak ingin menikah segera, namun ia hanya ingin ketika nanti ia dipersunting lelaki kelahiran oktober itu ia telah berada di level yang sama dengan calon suaminya, bisa menyeimbangi calon suaminya. Sehun lulusan terbaik di salah satu universitas ternama Amerika serikat. Dan dia ingin membuat Sehun bangga mempunyai istri sepertinya, yang paling tidak ia telah memiliki tittle pendidikan yang sama seperti Suaminya kelak. Tak ingin mengecewakan Sehun dimata para sahabat, keluarga dan rekan bisnis lelaki itu. Ia juga belajar untuk menjadi istri yang baik bagi Sehun kelak.

Mendengar keseriusan lelaki dihadapanya itu membahas tentang pernikahan membuat ia semakin yakin dengan pilihanya, dan tak akan menyesal telah menjadikan lelaki dihadapanya ini sebagai pelabuhan terakhirnya.

"Baiklah... Mari kita bahas tentang pernikahan kita yang sempat tertunda. Tapi sebelum itu.. Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu oppa. Maaf karena telah membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama, aku tak menyangka hari ini oppa akan membicarakan tentang rencana pernikahan kita lagi. Bahkan... Setelah keputusanku yang sempat menolak tawaran menikah sampai dua kali aku berfikir oppa akan menyerah dan memilih mencari wanita lain. Alasanku menolak karna... Karna aku... Ingin belajar menjadi sosok wanita dan calon istri terbaik bagimu terlebih dahulu, agar nanti ketika kita benar-benar menikah tak ada kata penyesalan dalam diri oppa karena telah memilihku. "

Sehun mengerutkan dahita tak suka mendengar penjelasan yang tak masuk akal menurutnya. Ia mencintai Luhan tanpa syarat ini dan itu, jadi tanpa mempunyai pendidikan tinggi sepertinya. Tanpa mempunyai pendidikan tinggi pun Sehun akan tetap memilih luhan sebawai satu-satunya Wanita dalam hidupnya.

Sehun tak menyangka wanita dihadapanya ini bisa berbicara seperti itu, dan berfikiran sejauh itu. sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia duga sebelumnya. Begitu besar perjuangan wanita itu, bahkan jika dilihat dari segi materi keluarga mereka dalam posisi yang setara. Sama-sama dari keluarga Chaeol ternama korea selatan. Mengetahui pemikiran dan perjuangan wanitanya itu membuat ia semakin yakin menjatuhkan pilihnya pada wanita dihadapanya ini.

"mengapa kau bisa berfikiran kalau aku akan meninggalkanmu setelah dua kali kau menolak tawaran pernikahan dariku? Aku tak sebaik picik itu Xi Luhan, untuk apa aku mengikatmu dengan sebuah pertunangan jika pada akhirnya aku akan meninggalkanmu hanya karena masalah sepele seperti itu? Satu hal yang harus kamu tau, sejak pertama kali aku menyematkan cincin pertunangan dijari manis mu, saat itu juga aku bersumpah akan selalu menjadikanmu wanita satu satunya dalam hidupku dan bersumpah pada diriku sendiri bahkan pada detik itu juga aku telah mengikat hatiku pada dirimu lewat cicin pertunangan ini dan kau harus percaya itu sayang, heum? "

Luhan mengangguk perlahan

Sehun mengusap pelan cicin pertunangan yang ia sematkan dijari manis Luhan, menatap cincin itu dengan penuh makna.

Sehun membawa wajah Luhan untuk menatap wajahnya, membuat kedua mata mereka saling bertatapan, menyelami keseriusan dari mata mereka satu sama lain.

"Xi Luhan, kali ini dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku hanya akan mengatakanya sekali, dan aku ingin mendengar jawabanmu saat ini juga"

Suasana diantara mereka semakin menegangkan, posisi Sehun yang kini bergeser sedikit mengikis jarek diantara mereka.

Jantung Luhan sungguh tak karuan,ingin meledak saat ini Juga rasanya.

"oo... Oppa"

"Xi Luhan, sayang ku,pemilik seluruh hatiku, my love, my everything... Maukah kau menghabiskan sisa umurmu berdua denganku? Maukah kau untuk selanjutnya melalui segala senang dan dukamu bersama ku? Xi Luhan, menikahlah denganku? "

"aku Xi Luhan bersedia menghabiskan sisa umurku berdua bersama Tn. Oh Sehun dan aku Xi Luhan bersedia untuk selanjutnya melalui segala senang dan dukaku bersama calon suamiku Tn. oh Sehun. Aku Xi Luhan bersedia menikah dengan Tn. Oh Sehun.. Lelaki terhebat dihadapanku ini. "

Sungguh tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan bagi Sehun ketika Wanita pujaanya ini menerima pinangan darinya. Penantianya sebentar lagi akan terbalaskan, mimpi nya sebentarlagi akan menjadi nyata. Hari ini Sehun seperti menjadi Pria paling bahagia didunia ini, begitupun Luhan, ia menangis haru dalam dekapan Sehun,merasa menjadi wanita paling beruntung dalam dunia ini,karena sebentarlagi dirinya akan menjadi milik seorang Oh Sehun seutuhnya.

Kereta yang membawa mereka telah sampai di Seoul. Daehan anak berusia 5 tahun itu berjalan perlahan menuju jalan keluar stasiun, dengan menggendong tas punggung kecil yang sudah terlihat usang dibalik punggung sempitnya. Langkah mungilnya terus mengikuti ahjumma panti yang setia menggandeng tanganya. Entah mengapa tak ada binar kebahagiaan dalam wajah anak itu, ia takut karena tak pernah berpergian jauh seperti ini. Apalagi mulai sekarang ia akan meninggalakan Daegu, tempat ternyamanya selama ini.

Taksi membawa mereka pada alamat yang dituju. Daerah distric Gangnam, Seoul.

Pintu besar gerbang rumah mewah itu secara perlahan terbuka, membuat Ahn moo yeon,ahjumma panti itu dan bocah laki-laki itu menganga kabum tak percaya.

Bocah 5 tahun itu mengerjabkan matanya lucu, masih dengan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"benarkah ayah kandungnya tinggal dirumah sebesar ini? Apa ini benar rumah sang ayah? Ini bukan rumah, tapi ini istana. " pikir bocah kecil itu dalam hati. Di Daegu ia tak pernah melihat rumah sebagus dan sebesar ini. Hanya ada pemukinam dengan rumah kecil dan halaman kecil disana.

Langkah kaki keduanya melangkah secara perlahan menuju pintu utama rumah mewah itu.

"Ahjumma... Benarkah ini rumah Appa? "

Sang Ahjumma tersenyum melihat raut tidak percaya dari sang anak.

"ya, ini rumah Appa mu nak, kau akan tinggal disini nanti."

Anak berusia 5 tahun itu seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan sang Ahjumma. Jadi apakah ayahnya sekaya ini?

KLEK

pintu kayu dengan desain eropa mewah itu secara perlahan terbuka ketika terdengar bunyi bel dua kali.

Seorang wanita berpakaian maid keluar.

"anyeong haseo.. "

"nde anyeong haseo, ada yang bisa saya bantu nyonya? "

Tanya maid itu, tampak jelas raut heran diwajahnya. Matanya sibuk mengamati penampilan dua orang dihadapanya itu dengan seksama. Wanita paruh baya dengan tampilan sederhana dan seorang anak kecil dengan tas punggung usang dipunggungnya. Apa ini tamu majikanya? Tapi sepengetahuanya Keluarga ini tak pernah punya teman atau pun kerabat dari keluarga sembarangan.

"benarkah ini rumah Tn. Oh Sehun? "

Maid itu semakin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung ketika wanita paruh baya itu mulai menyebut nama Tuan Mudanya.

"Benar, ini rumah Tn.Oh. Tapi maaf Tn.Muda sedang tidak ada ditempat. Tuan muda masih berada dikantor,kalau boleh saya tau, ada urusan apa anda mencari Tn. Muda? "

Wanita paruh baya itu mulai gugup, ketika seorang yang dicarinya tidak berada ditempat.

"Kalau begitu bolehkah saya berbicara dengan nyonya Oh? "

Tanya wanita paruh baya itu, tak kehabisan akal.

"Nyonya besar maksud anda? "

Ahjumma Ahn menganggung, sementara Daehan hanya bisa mendongak melihat apa yang sedang dua orang wanita dewasa ini bicarakan. Ia sungguh tak mengerti.

"Silahkan masuk, akan saya panggilkan Nyonya besar. "

Ahjumma Ahn menggandeng tangan mungil Daehan untuk masuk kedalam rumah besar itu, mengikuti langkah sang Maid yang membawa mereka menuju ruang tamu.

"silahkan duduk, nyonya ada ditaman belakang. Akan saya panggilkan"

Sepasang mata jernih milik Dae Han itu mengamati setiap sudut ruangan. Melihat berbagaimacam interior mewah yang ada diruang tamu itu. Ketika ia melihat pada sudut kiri ia bisa melihat bingkai foto yang berukuran cukup besar terpampang disana. Itu,disana,didalam bingkai foto itua ada sosok pria yang sangat mirip dengan orang yang berfoto bersama ibunya ditaman,foto itu memang sudah lama namun wajah pria itu sama sekali tak berubah.

"appa... " gumaman kecil lolos dari bibir mungilnya. Tanpa bisa didengar oleh sang Ahjumma panti.

Itu, lelaki dalam foto itu, ayahnya. Lelaki yang berdiri diantara kedua pria dan wanita paruh baya itu adalah ayahnya. Ia semakin yakin jika itu adalah ayah nya, dan disinilah ayahnya berada, ini benar-benar rumah ayahnya.

Kedua sejoli itu tengah menikmati suasana malam dibalkon apartement mewah milik sang pria. Dengan tubuh sang pria yang mendekap tubuh mungil sang kekasih dari belakang.

Keduanya memejamkan mata, menikamati setiap hembusan angin malam yang menerpa wajah keduanya. Ini adalah cara yang sangat ampuh untuk melepas rindu menurut mereka, menghabiskan sisa malam dengan menatap langit yang dipenuhi taburan bintang dan bulan yang bersirar terang, ditambah dengan posisi mereka yang sejak tadi berelukan tanpa ada niatan untuk melepas tautan tubuh mereka satu sama lain.

Luhan terkekeh pelan saat Sehun mulai menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundah sempitnya, dan terus membisikkan kata gombalan yang menurutnya itu sangat konyol, untuk dilakukan oleh pria yang hampir berkepala tiga itu. Namun inilah yang selalu Luhan rindukan, sikap manja dan kekanakan sang calon suami. Namun ia juga patut bersyukur karena sikap kekanakan dan manja itu hanya akan ditunjukkan ketika mereka berdua tengah bersama, sikap manja dan kekanakan itu hanya untuk Xi Luhan seorang.

"Aigo... Manja sekali Calon suamiku ini eoh? "

"biarkan saja, kau juga sudah taukan kalau aku hanya bermanja padamu" Sehun menimpali ucapan sang kekasih dengan santai. Sehun memutar tubuh Luhan, dan mengangkat wanita itu untuk duduk dipembatas balkon dihadapanya. Menghasilkan pekikan terkejut dari sang gadis bertubuh ramping itu.

"aaaa... Oppaaa... Apa yang kau lakukan" Luhan terkejut ketika tubuhnya terangkat dan kini posisinya menjadi duduk diatas pembatas balkon, menghadap tepat kearah Sehun yang berdiri dihadapanya.

"Cha... Kalungkan tangan mu pada pundakku sayang"

Sehun mengalungkan tangan Luhan pada kedua pundaknya, dan dia sendiri meletakkan kedua tangan kekarnya untuk mendekap pinggang ramping wanita tersebut.

Membuat posisi mereka semakin intim dengan Sehun yang menyatukan dahi mereka.

"begini lebih baik, aku jadi lebih leluasa menatap wajah cantik didepanku ini, ck... Bibir ini mengapa selalu menggoda eoh? "

CUP

Sehun memberikan ciuman singkat pada bibir Luhan, merah meski tanpa polesan lipstik sekalipun.

"Yak...Hari ini Sudah berapa kali kau mencuri ciuman dariku eoh? Dasar namja mesum"

"Aku mesum hanya untukmu sayang"

Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya,bermaksud menggoda sang calon istri.

"selain manja dan kekanakan sekarang kau pun juga mulai menunjukkan sifat mesum mu eoh?"

Sehun merengut ketika mendengar ejekan sang calon istri.

"tak masalah, asal kau tau karena kemesumanku inilah.. Nanti setelah kita resmi menikah, akan ku buat kau cepat hamil.Dan nanti ketika tujuh tahun usia pernikahan,kita sudah mempunyai 4 orang anak sayang"

Luhan membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja pria dihadapanya itu katakan.

4 orang anak dalam 7 tahun? Heol... Apa pria ini gila.

"Apa kau gila? 4 anak dalam 7 tahun pernikahan? Hey Tn. Oh kau pikir hamil dan melahirkan itu enak? Lalu kapan waktuku untuk membesarkan dan mendidik anak ku nanti jika setiap tahun aku harus hamil dan merawat bayi lagi?"

Sehun terkekeh cukup keras ketika mendengar protesan dari Luhan. Padahal niatnya hanya menggoda saja.

Ia kembali memasang ekspresi seperti orang tengah berfikir.

"emm... Baiklah Ny. Oh,aku akan memberi jarak, 3 tahun setelah anak pertama, oke? "

"terserah kau saja Tn. Oh. Kita lihat saja nanti apakah benihmu itu sangat ampuh untuk membuahiku dengan cepat? "

Kini gantian Luhan yang tertawa puas saat lelaki dihadapannya itu mulai menunjukkan reaksi tak terima.

"Yaaakk... Kau meremehkanku?dengar ya Ny.Oh setelah kita resmi menikah nanti, aku akan menunjukkan seberapa perkasanya diriku ini diatas ranjang, dan aku juga akan membuat bayi namja untuk anak pertama kita nanti. "

"mengapa anak pertama harus namja Eoh? Bagaimana kalau perempuan? "

"aniya... Anak pertama Oh Sehun harus namja, karena ayahnya yang tampan dan hebat ini akan mengajarkan berbagai macam hobi menarik padanya"

Ujar Sehun berbangga hati, dan Luhan tentu tau apa yang dimaksud dari kata Hobi itu.

"Balapan, mengoleksi motor dan mobil dengan harga selangit yang hanya menghamburkan uang itu maksudmu tuan? "

Sungut Luhan tak suka jika sudah menyinggung hobi sang calon suami yang gemar mengoleksi mobil dan motor dengan harga selangit.

"hey... Apa maksud dari balapan itu? Aku tidak pernah balapan sayang, aku hanya menaiki motorku berkeliling seoul itu saja. "

"Iya, dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata dan hampir membutku jantungan saat kau hampir menabrak truck besar karena hobi bermotormu itu,dan itulah mengapa aku tak akan pernah mau berdua denganmu menaiki motor-motor jelek mu itu.Kalau perlu nanti setelah menikah aku akan menjual satu persatu motor jelek mu itu"

Sehun melotot tak terima, Luhan memang tak pernah suka dengan hobinya yang satu ini, oh... Tapi ayolah dia bukan pembalap liar seperti yang dikatakan wanita itu.

"Yak.. Kau tak bisa menjual motor-motorku itu sembarangan, karena itu akan aku wariskan pada anak lelakiku kelak sayang"

"Haish... Terserah kau sajalah, cepat kita kedalam, angin mulai kencang oppa, aku kedinginan"

Benar saja, Luhan mulai sedikit menggigil kedinginan, karena baju yang ia pakai saat ini hanyalah dress santai selutut tanpa lengan.

Tak tega melihat Luhan yang meringkuk kedinginan dalam dekapanya, lelaki bermarga Oh itu bergegas mengangkat tubuh sang kekasih menutu kedalam ruangan.

"Ddrrrrrrrttttt... "

"drrrrrrttttttt... "

"Ponselmu bunyi oppa"

Tepat setelah Sehun menurunkan Luhan keatas Shofa ruang tamu itu ponsel disaku celananya berbunyi.

Mengernyitkan dahinya heran ketika ID si penelfon adalah sang Eomma sendiri.

Tumben sekali ibunya menelfon.

"yeoboseo? "

"aku sedang berada diapartement Luhan Eomma"

"bicara apa, katakan sekarang saja eomma?"

"Tapi aku sedang bersama Luhan eomma,dia baru saja pulang siang tadi. 2 jam lagi aku akan pulang"

"Baiklah aku pulang Sekarang. "

Sehun memutuakan sambungan telefon dengan sembarangan, menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar. Suasana hatinya seketika berubah menjadi buruk ketika sang eomma memintanya untuk pulang, padahal eommanya itu tau kalau dia tengah bersama calon menantunya. Dan sebelum nya eommanya tidak pernah menelfon meminta nya untuk segera pulang ketika tengah bersama Luhan.

"Eommonim? "

Luhan menyadari raut muka prianya itu mulai berubah kacau.

"eomma memintaku pulang sekarang juga, ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan katanya. Eoh.. Aku paling benci hal seperti ini"

"Kalau begitu pulanglah, siapa tau itu benar-benar penting sayang"

"tak apa. Pulanglah, kita sudah menghabiskan waktu seharian hari ini, besok kita bisa bertemu lagi, akan aku bawakan makan siang ke kantormu besok"

Tak kehabisan akal, Luhan mulai mencoba membujuk sang calon suami. Ia tau Sehun tak mau kebersamaan mereka hari ini cepat berakhir, begitupun dengan dirinya. Namun dia juga tidak boleh egois, siapa tau memang ada hal penting yang ingin calon mertuanya itu sampaikan pada lelakinya itu.

"Baiklah... Aku pulang ya, akan aku hubungi setelah sampai rumah nanti"

"CUP"

Sehun bangkit dari posisinya, setelah memberikan ciuman singkat pada bibir sang kekasih. Mengambil jas yang sejak tadi sore ia letakkan di sudut shofa. Luhan bangkit menghampiri lelaki itu, membantu memakaikan kembali jas dan membantu merapikan penampilan lelaki itu.

"aku pergi"

FLASHBACK BEBERAPA TAHUN LALU

"Jangan panggil aku Oh Sehun jika aku tidak bisa menakhluk kan satu tikus kampung itu"

Sekelompok lelaki itu bersorak ketika mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari Mulut Oh Sehun.

"Woooooo... Kau sungguh-sungguh ingin memberi pelajaran pada pembantu cantikmu itu Sehun-ya? " tanya salah satu dari lelaki tersebut.

"tentu saja, akan aku tunjukkan pada gadis kampung itu bagaimana rasanya telah membuat seorang Oh Sehun malu karena ulah gadis miskin sombong itu.

"Anak pembantu tidak tau diri itu harus diberi pelajaran supaya dia kapok"

"apa yang akan kau lakukan sehun-ya,? "

"kita sekap dia? "

"ahh kita asingkan saja dia"

"bunuh saja dia"

Seru mereka semua dengan berbagai pendapat masing-masing.

"tidak... Jika membunuh dia, itu terlalu singkat. Bagaimana jika kita menikmati tubuhnya secara bersama-sama setelah itu kita bunuh dia? "

"Hahahahaha"

Semuanya tertawa terbahak ketika mendengar saran terakhir tersebut, seolah hal itu adalah sebuah lelucun lucu.

"kalian tenang saja, serahkan semua ini padaku, jangan panggil aku Oh Sehun jika besok pagi kalian tidak bisa melihat betapa hancurnya gadis itu. Akan aku buat dia hancur sehancur-hancurnya bahkan sampai dia bersujud dikakiku meminta kematianya sendiri"

TBC

Dilanjut apa kagak nih beb? Jangan lupa abis baca tinggalkan komentar


End file.
